heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Ward Productions
}} }} Jay Ward Productions, or simply Ward Productions, was an American animation studio based in Los Angeles County, California. It was founded in 1948 by American animator Jay Ward, and was most notable for the Rocky and Bullwinkle franchise. The Jay Ward Productions library and rights are managed Bullwinkle Studios, a joint venture between DreamWorks Classics and Jay Ward Productions. History The company was based on the Sunset Strip in West Hollywood, across Sunset Boulevard from the Chateau Marmont hotel.Roadside America.com: "20-Foot-Tall Rocky and Bullwinkle (In Transition)" Jay Ward Productions was an independent studio from 1948 to 1959. It was part of Dancer Fitzgerald Sample (1959-1979), which originally brokered advertising for, and through its Gamma Productions subsidiary, animated Ward's productions. The Program Exchange acquired broadcast rights in 1979. Jay Ward Productions today The successor Jay Ward Production Inc., managed by members of his family, is based in Costa Mesa.Manta.com: Jay Ward Production Inc. By 2007, Jay Ward Productions had formed Bullwinkle Studios LLC, a joint venture with Classic Media (then a Entertainment Rights subsidiary), to manage the Jay Ward characters. Bullwinkle Studios's first productions was “George of the Jungle” with Studio B Productions, a unit of DHX Media broadcast on Teletoon then added Cartoon Network. Tiffany Ward serves as president of Ward Productions and Bullwinkle Studios. Businessweek: Private company information for Bullwinkle Studios, LLC TV Shows Animation Jay Ward Productions * Crusader Rabbit (1950–1952) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1959–1964) ** Rocky and His Friends ** The Bullwinkle Show ** Fractured Fairy Tales ** Aesop and Son ** Bullwinkle's Corner ** Mr. Know-It-All ** Rocky and Bullwinkle Fan Club ** Peabody's Improbable History ** Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties * Hoppity Hooper (1961–1966) ** Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show * The Dudley Do-Right Show (1964–1966) * George of the Jungle (1967–1970) ** Super Chicken ** Tom Slick, Racer * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015–present) Bullwinkle Studios * George of the Jungle (2006–2008, 2015–present) Commercials General Mills * Cheerios, characters used by Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), Boris Badenov (1959–1970), Aesop and Son (1960–1970), Dudley Do-Right (1961–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Trix, characters used by Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Cocoa Puffs, characters used by Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Jets, characters used by Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Wheat Hearts, characters used by Mr. Peabody and Sherman (1959–1970) * Frosty O's, characters used by Dudley Do-Right (1961–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Lucky Charms, characters used by Boris and Natasha (1964–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1964–1972) Quaker Oats Company * Cap'n Crunch (1963–1984) * Quisp and Quake (1965–1973) * Monster Munch (1966) * Aunt Jemima (1968–1973) * Captain Vitaman (1968) * Frosted Oat Flakes (1968–1969) * Fudge Town Cookies (1968) * Mr. Chips Cookies (1968–1969) * Scooter Pie Cookies (1968) * Cinnamon Bear Cereal (1969) * Cinnamon Flakes (1969) * Crackles (1969) * Gauchos Cookies (1969) * Mister E (1969) * Pronto (1969) * Scooter Pies (1969) * Vitaman the Great (1969) * King Vitaman (1970–1971) * Halfsies (1979–1982) * Hi-Lo's (1980) Live-action Jay Ward Productions * Fractured Flickers (1962–1964) Films Live-action Jay Ward Productions * Boris and Natasha (1992) (released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * George of the Jungle (1997) (released by Walt Disney Pictures) * Dudley Do-Right (1999) (released by Universal Studios) Bullwinkle Studios * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) (released by Walt Disney Pictures) Animation Jay Ward Productions * The Phox, The Box, and The Lox (1999) (released by Universal Studios) Bullwinkle Studios * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) Live-action and animation Jay Ward Productions * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) (released by Universal Studios) References External links * * wikipedia:Category:Jay Ward Productions Category:American animation studios Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Cinema of Southern California Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Entertainment companies established in 1948 Category:1948 establishments in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County Category:West Hollywood